Always Love
by MewAlexis
Summary: Finnick could never forget. The Capitol created the ultimate weapon, they never considered she was capable of love. When the third Quarter Quell is announced, Finnick must return to the Games, and President Snow is planning just the welcome gift. Finnick/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Let the re-programming begin," President Snow announced.

The surgeons sprang into action. No hesitation clouded their minds. There was no time for reluctance on such an extreme operation.

Snow watched in silence. His snake-like eyes narrowed in concentration at the still figure being cut, altered then stitched.

"This time," he said. "You will not fail us."

A single beat.

A surge of warmth.

A stir of consciousness.

It was one day after the third Quarter Quell had been announced. This year, previous victors would be returning to the Capitol, and participating in the 75th Hunger Games.

"She's awakening," a nurse murmured.

I began to tremble. My eye-lids fluttered. My fingers twitched.

Then, in a blur of speed, I yanked off my restraints.

With emerald eyes scanning the ward, I uttered barely audible whispers.

"Where is he? Where am I? What happened?"

"President Snow, I'm not sure now is a good time," a doctor hissed quietly.

The President waved off his advice. "She was created to be the ultimate being, I expect her to be fully recovered by now."

"You!" I snarled, my skin beginning to glow radiantly.

"Calm, calm, dear one," Snow soothed, his expression completely unfazed. "You want answers, and I can give you them."

"What have you done?" I shrieked.

My mind was a flurry of thoughts. Every time I tried to picture something, my head numbed, as if creating an emotional barrier. All I could remember were sea-green eyes, bronze-coloured hair and love. Always love.

"Finnick?" I gasped out, clenching my fists. "Where is Finnick?"

"Finnick is on his way here," President Snow declared smugly. "To participate once again as a tribute to our Hunger Games."

"No!" I screamed. "No! No!"

"Bind her!" Snow ordered, and Peacekeepers came hurrying in to wrestle me.

I could barely protest for the inner pain I felt was unbearable. How could this be?

Me, a monster created to destroy, could feel such despair and heart-break.

I hadn't forgotten. I could never forget.

My Finnick, my beautiful Finnick, sent to die once again.

And me, awakened to do the task.

"You said she wouldn't remember," I heard Snow growl at the head surgeon as I was hauled from the room.

"Don't fret, Sir, I will see to making the necessary adjustments before Iris enters the Games."

Yes, that was my name.

Iris, named for my genetically enhanced eyes.

The indestructible weapon. The brutal killer.

Created to have no feelings except hate, fury and rage.

But Snow hadn't counted on one thing.

Finnick Odair.

I was thrown into a tiny cell with hardly any oxygen, not that I required it. I sobbed out my frustration.

The doctors planned to corrupt my brain and erase all memory of Finnick.

I haven't forgotten. I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick offered his horse another sugar-cube.

As the other victors began clambering into their chariots, Finnick glanced around nervously.

A growing sense of unease overcame him.

However, he had no time to muse over it because the Tribute Parade was about to begin.

Afterwards, Finnick escaped to the Training Centre roof-top.

Taking a deep breath, he ran his fingers through his luxurious hair.

"I thought I'd find you up here, Finnick Odair," President Snow said darkly.

Finnick whirled around. "Snow! What are you doing here?"

His whole tone dripped of venom. The man he loathed more than anyone stood before him.

Peacekeepers watched silently in the back-ground.

"I brought you a welcome gift," Snow explained, a hint of amusement in his vile eyes.

Finnick braced himself for the worst. "Now, isn't it a little unfair to murder a powerful victor before the Games?"

President Snow laughed. "You misunderstand, Odair. I think you may just like this gift."

With a click of his fingers, the Peacekeepers parted and shoved a woman roughly forward.

She stumbled before regaining her footing, and threw Snow a filthy glare.

Finnick's heart faltered as their eyes met.

"N-no," he stammered, his chest pounding. "It can't be possible."

"Anything is possible," said President Snow gravely.

"Finnick?" Iris breathed, frozen.

"Iris?" Finnick replied softly.

She threw herself into his awaiting arms, and he held her as he'd never held anyone before.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Finnick whispered, so over-whelmed with emotion that he struggled to hold back tears.

This was a moment he would never forget.

The moment where he was re-united with his soul mate.

"Where did you go?" Finnick asked, and then turned on Snow. "What did you do to her?"

"I had our best surgeons operate on Iris just after the 65th Hunger Games, injecting her with a chemical that programmed her to age as you do. She is 24 years old, and more beautiful, wouldn't you agree?"

"I never forgot," Iris sobbed, tears spilling down her flawless face. "They tried to make me forget, Finnick, but I couldn't."

"Me too," Finnick replied, gripping her shoulders to make sure she was truly there.

President Snow cleared his throat. "Now the little re-union is over, Iris will return with me, and your next meeting will be in the Arena."

"I don't know what you mean," Finnick growled.

"Didn't I explain that part? Iris has been altered and injected with more DNA from the fallen tributes. She is more powerful than ever before. I plan to release her in the Arena as the most invincible muttation ever created."

Iris winced at the word 'muttation'. "But look what happened last time?" she hissed. "I destroyed every pathetic mortal you threw in there and had to be contained for years. What possible good could come out of this?"

"Entertainment," Snow replied shortly. "And of course, your love for Finnick. It will be interesting to see how your hopeless romance thrives once placed in the Games once again."

"You sick bastard," Finnick snarled.

The Peacekeepers rounded on Iris, binding her wrists.

"I'll find a way back to you," she whispered. "I promise."

* * *

I paced restlessly, igniting the flames from my blood and aiming fire-balls at the furniture is this wonderful suite.

It was one of the many skills I was given, the ability to conjure flames from my palms.

Blue flames, the deadliest of them all.

Finnick. I couldn't quite take it in.

So, I decided to remember.

Throwing myself down the carpet, I curled into a tight ball and closed my eyes.

* * *

"_What are you?" a fourteen-year-old Finnick wondered._

"_I'm a person, I think," a fourteen-year-old Iris replied hesitantly._

"_You're sure different from any person I've met," said Finnick doubtfully, lowering his trident. "Was it you? Who killed the other tributes?"_

"_Yes," Iris confirmed. "President Snow said I was to exterminate them. All of them."_

"_So why not kill me?" Finnick asked incredulously._

_Iris dropped her gaze. "I don't know… you feel different. No fear. It confuses me."_

"_I'm not afraid of you."_

"_And I'm not afraid of you, Odair. What do you say, allies?"_

"_But you're not a tribute," Finnick pointed out._

"_No, but there's no rules against teaming up with outsiders, are there?"_

_From then on, Finnick and Iris hunted together._

_They picked off weaker tributes, but then something unexpected happened._

_They began to make friends. They shared food they salvaged, watched each others backs whilst the other slept, and fought as one._

_Soon enough, they began to fall in love._

_The Capitol was outraged. Their ultimate creation had betrayed them._

_So, they edited the TV viewings so Iris was edited out of every single shot, as if she'd never existed. They manipulated clips so it seemed as if Finnick had killed all the other tributes single-handedly._

"_What happens now?" Finnick asked frantically, as the hovercraft appeared to transport him back to the Capitol._

"_We will find each other again, I promise," Iris said firmly, and as they exchanged one last embrace, Finnick was taken away._

* * *

Awakening in a cold sweat, I bolted upright.

"This time, they'll try and make sure I kill him."

* * *

A/N; thankyou to people who have read, please review! i'm really enjoying writing this story. that's only a brief explanation of what happened to finnick and iris in their past, i'll provide more detail soon, i promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick scowled as the Capitol woman collapsed on his bed in a sweaty mass. These Capitol women, Finnick thought. No stamina.

He clambered off of the great, golden bed and glanced at his reflection in the ornate mirror. He looked beautiful, but a haunted look clouded his sea-green eyes.

Finnick turned away abruptly, and began tossing the Capitol woman her clothes in dismissal. It was almost time for his next client.

The woman regained her composure and tottered out in her outrageously high stilettos. Finnick stared after her in disgust. President Snow would pay.

For his prostitution, for harming his loved ones, and for taking Iris from him.

Someone knocked tentatively at the bedroom door, and Finnick shook his head vigorously to rid himself of violent thoughts.

"Come in," he called, sounding stronger than he felt.

To his utter shock, Iris entered the room in a provocative crimson gown, split up the side to her thigh, revealing a slender, perfect leg.

"How?" Finnick gasped, striding over to embrace her.

Iris breathed in his glorious, earthy scent.

"I attended a business meeting concerning the Games with Snow. As a 'reward', he allowed me to visit you," she explained softly, caressing Finnick's bronze cheek.

Finnick ran his hand through her aqua locks appreciatively. He could never begin to understand how beautiful Iris truly was. She had vibrant, luscious aqua-blue hair that flowed loosely past her shoulders. She had vivid, enticing emerald-green eyes that lured Finnick like a drug. Her figure was so flawless and painfully alluring that Finnick couldn't help but lust for her.

If it was possible, Iris was even more stunning from when he first met her. That fateful meeting had changed his life forever.

"What are you thinking?" Iris asked, eyes softening with concern.

"How beautiful you are," Finnick replied truthfully, lips twitching into a smile.

Iris smiled, and the smile was so pure and breath-taking that Finnick's heart stuttered a beat.

"I don't compare to you, though," Iris countered.

Finnick smirked. "Oh, you don't know what that dress does for you, sweetheart."

Iris laughed, and the sound was like wind-chimes on a summer's day. Finnick was captivated, and hungry.

"Did they keep your fire affinity?" he whispered.

Iris's smile faltered, and she sighed. "Yes, of course they did. It's stronger than ever."

"You shine like a beacon," Finnick replied.

"I was so scared, Finnick," Iris muttered, her delicate frame trembling.

"So was I, but we did it. We found each other again, Iris, just like you promised."

"Finnick, it's impossible," Iris said sharply. "They're going to release me into the Arena, and force me to kill you and your friends. I can't do it. But I have no choice."

At this, Iris began to shake more violently. Finnick wrapped her securely in his arms.

"No, Iris. That won't happen," he said firmly.

"And if I can't control myself?" Iris challenged, eyes glinting dangerously.

Finnick grinned. It was a relief to see some of her old spark return.

"Then I'll have to stop you, won't I?" he countered.

Iris cocked her head to one side and smiled flirtatiously.

"Hmm, that'll have to be it. You always were skilled with your hands," she purred.

Finnick growled hungrily. "Don't test me, girl. It feels like I've been a starved man and you've just been served to me on a silver platter."

Iris flipped her hair and whirled around to leave. "You'll have to starve a little longer, Odair. Snow will start to wonder where I am."

"Oh, no you don't," Finnick snarled, gripping Iris's waist and pulling her into him.

Iris grinned. "Guess we never got around to sealing our bond."

"Now that we're old enough, I plan on sealing it very, very soon," Finnick murmured in reply.

.

My night was Finnick was perfect and unforgettable. He was just so multi-talented; it was hard for even an ultimate being to be in awe of him.

I was expecting a severe punishment from Snow when I returned to his mansion, but actually, he seemed quite smug.

"I knew your enhancements would draw you together. I plan to use that to my advantage in the Games," he said cruelly.

My blood boiled, and I could feel the flames igniting in fury.

"Be careful, Snow," I hissed, fingers trembling in anticipation. "Oh you'll be my first kill."

"I sincerely doubt that, Iris," Snow replied coolly. "You'll pick off any soul that enters your domain in the Arena, completely under my control."

I blinked in confusion. "My domain?"

"Didn't you listen intently in the meeting? The Arena will be a clock of sorts, split into twelve sectors containing something deadly created by our best scientists. You will be in the sector marking six o'clock to seven o'clock. I send my sympathies to any unfortunate soul that trespasses on your area," Snow explained with a haughty sneer.

My heart pace quickened. "That's barbaric. I will mutilate them."

"Yes, sweetheart. That's the idea."

Disgusted, I strode away from his office. I vowed to myself, I would find the utmost self-control, and do everything in my power to defy Snow and keep Finnick alive.


End file.
